


Witching Hours

by LittleTayy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Characters to be added, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Multi, mild sexual themes, oneshots, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: A Collection of drabbles and oneshots inspired by various tumblr prompts.





	1. Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zelda/Blackwood, trying to be quiet.

It is far, _far_ too dangerous to be doing this here, now.

Since Lady Blackwood’s death the night of his children’s birth, they’d become rather…. _reckless_ in their encounters. The bedroom, now solely hers, didn’t provide the kind of privacy she’d prefer for this rendezvous; after all, there are at least two other people in the Spellman house besides herself and Faustus.

They’d forgone any kind of pretence with penance today, instead their tensions had boiled over rather quickly. Resulting in a quick and hurried affair but as a knock came to Zelda’s door, she realised it was not quick enough.

“ _Aunty Zee?_ ” Sabrina’s sweet voice called through the door. “ _Why’s your door locked?_ ”

Zelda was quick to push Faustus away, a hand coming up to cover his mouth, her nails digging into his skin. Ignoring the look he gave her, Zelda shook her head, straightening up and pulling at her slip.

“Just a moment Sabrina,” Zelda called out, voice loud and authoritative. She pushed Faustus away, a stern look in his direction told him to be quiet as she pointed towards the corner out of sight of the door. Faustus was not impressed. “Hush,” she insisted, as the warlock opened his mouth to speak. She wouldn’t normally talk to the High Priest in such a tone but these were extreme circumstances.

Adjusting her slip and wrapping her robe around herself quickly, she unlocked the door, pulling it open just enough to slip between the crack. Smiling tightly at her niece, she watched as the young witch glanced worriedly into the room and caught her eye deliberately.

“Yes, Sabrina?” Zelda asked archly, hoping she didn’t look as flushed as she felt.

“I…I heard a bang. Is everything okay Aunty Zee?” She asked curiously, brows furrowing a little.

“Of course Sabrina,” Zelda told her, giving her a quick smile. “I was simply…clumsy as I was getting changed,” she told her tersely. It pained her to lie to her niece, but letting her think she had a moment of clumsiness was a far better option than letting her know the truth.

Sabrina didn’t quite look like she believed her but the teenage witch only nodded, eyes suspicious as she gazed once more at her Aunt. “Okay, Aunty Zee,” the young witch nodded, stepping away from the door and turning to walk away.

“I’ll be down in a moment, Sabrina. Then we can have a discussion about your schooling at Academy,” Zelda told her firmly, trying to regain her sense of control again.


	2. Unwelcome Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zelda/Blackwood, but they are together for real, like they are in LOVE and all that, and Faustus spends an unholy amount of time at the Spellmans' and Sabrina can't stand them, Ambrose is far too much amused and Hilda is just happy her sister is happy.
> 
> I couldn’t quite work out a way to naturally fit Ambrose into the story. But just know that at dinner, he keeps giving Aunt Zee amused looks and making suggestive comments. He was lucky he didn’t end up in the Cain pit.

It had been six months since Sabrina’s Dark Baptism and things have gone surprisingly well for the Spellmans. All doing their parts to bring honor to the Spellman name, even the still excommunicated Hilda. So it came as no surprise then, when it seemed that Zelda had slipped into the former Lady Blackwood’s place in all but name.

She had taken over Constance’s duties at the Academy, taken over her duties within the Church of Night, as well as Constance’s place within Faustus’s bed and was all but raising both of Faustus Blackwood’s children. Though he only knew of Ophelia Spellman as Ambrose’s bastard child; not his own daughter. Still, if there was any doubt in anyone’s minds that she and Faustus were together, that doubt was erased rather easily.

Despite her insistence that what she felt for Faustus was anything but love, his near constant appearances in the Spellman home told otherwise. The first time Sabrina had come home to find Zelda and Faustus sitting far too intimately together (in her opinion at least) she had been suspicious, eyeing them both with intense curiosity. Sabrina didn’t like Father Blackwood, his very presence at times made her skin crawl, even after her Dark Baptism.

But watching her Aunt Zelda practically fawning over the man, in a typical Aunt Zelda way, nothing too overt and obvious; was just too much for Sabrina. She didn’t understand how Aunt Hilda or Ambrose could stand it, stand them.

Watching them now, as they strolled back through the woods and up to the house, Sabrina couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Arms crossed she watched with disdain through the window as Father Blackwood gathered her Aunt Zelda in his arms, sharing a heated kiss with the woman before pulling away.

“Ugh,” Sabrina scoffed, looking almost visibly repulsed by the scene she’d witnessed.

“And just what are you scoffing at, my dear?” Hilda asked, a knowing look on her face, as she peeked out of the window beside Sabrina.

Hilda wasn’t at all surprised to see Zelda being accompanied home by Faustus Blackwood at all. She knew her sister well, it hadn’t taken long for her realise what was going on between her sister and the High Priest, even if both remained deliberately unawares. Though she wasn’t quite as fond of Faustus Blackwood, she couldn’t deny that her sister seemed to have an air of happiness about her that she hadn’t had in quite a long time. It was that fact alone that kept her quiet and playing peacemaker between Zelda and Sabrina as of late.

“Nothing, Aunty,” Sabrina replied, in only the tone a teenager could perfect. The teenage witch headed off towards the kitchen then, as the front door opened and Zelda and Faustus stepped through with ease.

“Hilda, Sabrina,” Zelda greeted with a smile as Faustus helped her out of her coat. He slipped off his own and Zelda took them both, hanging them up with ease. Turning back around to her sister and her niece, the eldest witch spoke again. “Father Blackwood will be joining us for dinner tonight,” she told them both, her blue eyes turning towards Sabrina, her look stern. Her look clearly meant to signal she wanted none of the young witches attitude tonight.

The message came across loud and clear to Sabrina, though she huffed a sigh and simply rolled her eyes before scampering off up the stairs towards her room. “I’ve got homework to do,” she called over her shoulder as an excuse.

Zelda sighed, lips pursing as she watched her niece go before turning her gaze back towards Hilda. She shared a look with her sister before Hilda rolled her eyes. “I’ll just pop off to the kitchen and get dinner started then, shall I?” she asked, far too perkily for Zelda’s taste.

Zelda simply nodded as Hilda turned and walked away then, her gaze finding Faustus’ and leading him through into the parlour, away from her bumbling mess of a family.


	3. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sabrina finding out about Zelda/Blackwood. I guess she would feel pretty bad about it?

This wasn’t how Zelda had expected this to go. In fact, Zelda hadn’t expected Sabrina to find out at all, if she were being honest with herself. But it seemed the cat couldn’t really be shoved back into the bag now.

Sabrina had just barged into Faustus’ office without a knock or a word of warning, catching them both in a supremely compromising position. Her eyes had flown open as she’d heard Aunt Zee squeaked out in a voice she recognised far too easily. She’d caught Sabrina’s wide eyes and bright red cheeks just before the girl had spun around on her heels and bolted out the door.

Zelda had pushed Father Blackwood away from her in record speed, moving from her position against his desk and fixing the dress that’d gathered around her waist. Her eyes glared at Faustus for a moment, silently cursing him for not locking his door; they were getting reckless it seemed. The witch fixed herself up before moving around Faustus and the desk, taking a moment to compose herself before speaking.

“Do not worry, Father Blackwood. I shall handle Sabrina,” Zelda told him in her calm, take charge voice. She knew the warlock would be worried about their little affair getting out to the rest of the coven, especially so soon after Lady Blackwood’s passing. He simply gave her a nod, fixing himself up as she left his office.

It didn’t take Zelda long to make her way home, gladly noting that the house seemed to be devoid of Ambrose or Hilda. The conversation she was surely about to have with Sabrina was already going to be a difficult one, she didn’t particularly feel up to the complications to the situation that Ambrose and Hilda would present. After all, she knew her sister especially would have some choice opinions about the situation she found herself in.

“Sabrina,” Zelda called, though she knew she’d find her niece in her room. She made her way up the stairs and down the hall, knocking on the teenager’s door before entering. Maybe she should suggest the teenager do the same. “Sabrina...we need to have a little discussion about what you saw this afternoon,” Zelda started, already feeling a little uncomfortable.

Sabrina turned from where she’d been laying on her bed, pushing herself up into a sitting position and crossing her legs, glaring up at Zelda. “A discussion about what Aunt Zelda?” Sabrina bit back, her magic pulsating around the room. “The fact your were...having sex...with Blackwood?” she continued, the words pointed and icy as she looked expectantly up at Zelda.

Zelda’s arms crossed over her chest, lips pursing as she stared at her niece. “Don’t you take that tone with me Sabrina. What I do in my personal life has nothing to do with anybody else,” Zelda continued, stressing the point.

“Don’t you mean who,” Sabrina bit back snarkily with all the haughtiness only a teenage girl could muster.

“Enough,” Zelda snapped authoritatively, taking a step closer to Sabrina’s bed, her hands resting tensely on the metal frame at the bottom of the teenager’s bed. “I know you don’t like Father Blackwood and you don’t have to. But I will not have my 16 year old niece questioning my decisions. Do you understand?” Zelda continued sternly.

Sabrina didn’t answer, simply shrugged her shoulders with a huff, eyes still steadfast on her Aunt. “I just don’t see why of all people it had to be Father Blackwood,” Sabrina muttered, face screwing up with discontent.

Zelda sighed openly then, suddenly wishing desperately for a cigarette. How could she explain the rather erotic nature of her relationship with Faustus to her still sexually innocent niece? The best option would be to not discuss it at all. At least for now.

“We understand each other, that’s all Sabrina,” Zelda told her firmly, a hand coming to rest on her hip as she spoke. “Now, I don’t want to hear anything more about this. This stays between us Sabrina; no telling your Aunt Hilda or even Ambrose,” Zelda insisted. “Understood?”

Zelda wasn’t surprised when Sabrina looked up at her with that little frown line between her eyes; she looked so much like Edward sometimes. The teenager nodded and Zelda knew she’d keep her word for now. But the insistence that her relationship with Faustus be kept a secret was enough to arouse suspicion in Sabrina. Zelda knew Sabrina would accidentally spill the beans eventually; Zelda just had to figure out a way to end it with Faustus before then.


	4. A Proposal of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: zelda/blackwood + marriage? maybe a proposal from his side whatever you think.
> 
> Finally, another prompt done. Sorry I've been a little absent, just been busy and not had a very creative muse lately.

“We should marry.”

The words permeate the silence of the High Priest’s office and Zelda thinks she’s misheard the warlock. Her hands still from buttoning her blazer, piercing green eyes glancing up at him quickly. He is by his desk, fixing the cuffs of his white dress shirt, appearing far too casual for the proposition he’d just offered her.

He looks up, eyes finding hers, looking serious as ever. “Zelda?” He coaxes after a moment, the lightest twitch of his lips upwards as he looks at her curiously.

Zelda realises she must be looking stunned and if she is, it’s because that’s exactly how she feels. She and Faustus had danced around each other for decades, a century or more even. Their sexual appetite had always complimented each other immensely and it gave her some pleasure to know she was serving her High Priest in a way she knew well.

But she’d never viewed their trysts as romantic.

“I heard you Faustus,” she replied slowly, after a moment. Her hands moved, almost of their own volition, straightening out her outfit as she thought about what to say. She couldn’t very well say yes, could she?

“I’m just...unsure about what prompted this...proposal,” Zelda continued, hesitant in even calling it that. A suggestion of marriage was exactly the same as asking one to marry you. But she understood Faustus nonetheless.

“It has been three months since Constance,” Faustus started, slowly dressing himself as he spoke. “A High Priest needs a wife, one as devoted to the Dark Lord as he. And you are, by far, the most devoted of witches, Zelda,” he continued, stepping closer, into her personal space and lifting a hand to caress her cheek and chin gently. “You would make an excellent wife and quite frankly, I would not want to wed another,” he told her, voice low and hypnotic.

Zelda inhaled, eyes searching his intensely, brows furrowed as she searched for the truth in his words. Her head tilted towards his touch, lips parting a little as her hands worried at the hem of her blazer, her mind trying to focus on his offer and not the way his voice and touch sent shivers up her spine.

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to say no. She knew the prestige of becoming a High Priest’s wife, the power it provided within the coven as well as the ever important closeness with the Dark Lord himself. But she couldn’t deny the idea was a dangerous one. After all, she had stolen one of Faustus’ children and hidden her away. If he were to find out, she had no doubt she’d be meeting Edward in hell a lot sooner then she’d ever planned.

With all those things in mind, Zelda stepped away from Faustus, creating some space so she could think clearly. Her hands came up, to settle and smooth her hair as she glanced around the office. Finally, a decision came to her mind but she wasn’t going to let Faustus ambush her into a decision.

“I need some time,” she began, after a moment, her eyes finding his. “I’ll have to discuss this...offer, with my family,” she continued, smiling politely. Her family’s reaction was going to be a curious one and she just hoped they didn’t make too big a deal about it all.

“If you wish,” Faustus nodded, though the slight frown told Zelda he wasn’t all too happy about her need to consult her family.

She smirked as she moved towards his office door, opening it with ease. As she stepped through, she turned to him over her shoulder, smirk wide. “Oh, and Faustus… Yes,” Zelda purred, closing the door with a flourish behind her.


End file.
